1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of neck ties, and more specifically to a simulated tie knot which includes a shell member for placing around and securing a neck tie to a wearer, the shell member having an outer section which extends across the outer face of the tie and an inner section which extends across the rear face of the tie, the sections being joined together adjacent to a side of the tie by a hinge, and having fastening means located opposite the hinge, the shell member having an upper opening and a lower opening through which the tie passes, such that the wearer releases the fastener means, opens the shell member on the hinge, places the tie into the shell member and aligns it with the openings, then the wearer pivots the sections together so that the fastener means are engaged to hold the shell member closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been clasps for securing neck ties to shirts. Most of these clasps have been designed to supplement the knot made in the neck tie between the front flaps of the collar. A problem with making a knot by hand each time a tie is worn is that it can be difficult to position the knot properly. The wearer may repeatedly tie the knot, each time only to find to his frustration that one end of the tie is conspicuously lower than the other end. Several neck tie inventions have been developed to overcome this problem. Many are complicated and awkward to use. In all cases, a problem with these inventions is that the tie emerges from below the device with a smooth outer surface. A tied tie would normally have a vertical split below the knot, and the absence of the split amplifies the artificial appearance.
Safford, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,624, issued on Dec. 18, 1990, teaches a simulated tie knot device in the form of a flexible sheet of material which wraps around the tie. Fasteners are located on protruding ear portions which overlap when the sheet is fitted around the tie. The fastened device is cone-shaped with a wide open top and a narrow open bottom through which the tie passes. Arcuate openings at either side of the device receive a tie T-member extending around the neck of the wearer. A problem with Safford is that the soft, flexible sheet is unable to asthetically shape the tie portions adjacent the device. Another problem is that Safford lacks the bulk of a real tie knot, and so does not look convincing.
Fukushima, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,692, issued on Mar. 4, 1988, discloses another substitute tie knot device in the form of an inverted cone-cylinder made of an elastic material. A longitudinal split is provided in the back of the device creating right and left rear portions. The tie is placed around the neck of the wearer, the split is pulled open and the tie is fitted laterally through the split. Then the split is permitted to resiliently spring closed, and fastening means on the left and right portions are joined together to secure the device. A problem with the disclosed spring-loaded hook and loop fastening mechanism is that it would be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. Another problem is that the fastening mechanism could pierce and tear the shirt or tie. Still another problem is that the rearward-facing fastening mechanism could be awkward to reach and operate, thus defeating the simplifying purpose of the device.
Hooten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,219, issued on Mar. 4, 1986 teaches a necktie knot simulator in the form of a member in the shape of an inverted, truncated triangle. Two channels extending from opposing upper corners of the triangle curve through the member and both exit through the lower corner of the triangle. One channel is located in front of the other, and the wider end of the tie is fitted down through this front channel. The narrower end of the tie is fitted down through the rear channel. A transparent adhesive layer is provided on the front of the tie to hold the member in place. A problem with Hooten is that, since the tie must be provided with the adhesive layer or other fastening means, a conventional, off the shelf tie could not be used without some modification. Another problem is that the member cannot be quickly and conveniently placed around the tie, but the tie must be fed through the member first, and then both put on the wearer. Then the sliding and adjustment problem associated with ordinary knot tying is presented.
Gideon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,105, issued on Jun. 22, 1976, discloses a tie knot simulator including a front shield member shaped to resemble a tie knot. The tie is positioned around the wearer's neck, and the shield member is placed over the tie at the location where the knot would normally be tied. Then two upper fasteners and a lower clasp on the back of the shield member are clipped to and around the tie to hold the shield member and tie in place. A problem with Gideon is that the wearer is put through the awkward task of clipping all three of the rear-mounted fasteners in place by touch. Another problem is that since the shield member does not extend around the tie, but rather terminates in thin edges at the sides of the tie, it does not convincingly resemble a real tie knot.
De La Piedra, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,002, issued on Apr. 2, 1957, reveals a tie knot simulator including a trapezoidal sheet of transparent material bent around its minor axis to form a cone-like configuration. Opposed ends in the shape of rounded points overlap on the rear side of the cone. The tie is slid through the cone, and either the internal friction of the cone or an added adhesive holds it in place on the tie. A decorative outer layer of fabric may be provided. A problem with De La Piedra is that the internal friction grip of the cone may often be insufficient, as when the wearer moves around frequently or when a high wind catches the tie ends, to hold the device in place. The cone may slip out of place, and possibly without the knowledge of the wearer. On the other hand, using the suggested adhesive may damage a conventional tie. Another problem is that, once again, the device cannot simply be fitted around an already-positioned tie, but must instead be fitted over one end of the tie before the tie is put on the wearer. Then the other end of the tie must be fitted through the device and the tie and device adjusted into the desired position. This procedure may be more bothersome than tying a tie in the conventional way.
Anzell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,108, issued on Nov. 11, 1952, discloses another plastic necktie knot. Anzell includes a tie retaining member in the form of an inverted, truncated shell. The shell is flatted to form a front and a rear face, and the rear face has a longitudinal slot for receiving the tie. The tie is positioned on the wearer and the member is fitted around the tie where the tie knot would normally be located. Then a bow-shaped spring on a hinge is pivoted into and locked within the slot so that the spring bears against the tie. The spring is intended to grip the tie so that the member does not slide out of position. The member front face may be decorated such as with an ornate button. A problem with Anzell is that the tie may be difficult to squeeze into the slot, and the hinged spring member on the rear face may be awkward to operate by touch. The spring mechanism also makes Anzell relatively complex, expensive and subject to failure.
Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,437, issued on May 15, 1951 teaches a knot device for a necktie much like that of Anzell. A flattened, cone-shaped shell has a slot in the rear face to permit resilient gripping of the tie by the shell. In this instance, however, there is no spring or other member to close over the slot. The interior surface is covered with an intermeshing or entangling material for engaging the fabric of the tie to hold the device in position. A problem with Burke is that the tie must be fed through and positioned within the device, making attachment of the device almost as laborious as tying a knot.
Ve Relle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,947, issued on Mar. 29, 1949 teaches a simulated tie knot including a spring clasp which crimps the tie and a shell as in Burke which fits over and engages the clasp. A problem with Ve Relle is that the clasp must be carefully positioned on the tie so that the shell attaches with the front directly forward. This makes for a potentially awkward combination of steps.
Alper, U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,851, issued on Mar. 6, 1934, teaches another conical tie member, this one having an internal pin for holding the member in place on the tie. A problem with Alper is that it is awkward to fit the tie into the member.
Hellenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 384,036, issued on Jun. 5, 1888, discloses a tie fastener in the form of a clasp with a hinged rear panel. The tie is positioned on the wearer and the clasp is placed around the tie and closed. A problem with Hellenberg is that the flat clasp does not create a very convincing tie knot appearance.
Tsang, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,614, issued on Jul. 17, 1973, teaches a tie-knot unit including two triangular casing portions hinged together at their top edges and contoured to form openings at all three corners. An end of the tie enters each top opening and both exit through the common bottom opening. Interlocking stud members are provided inside the casing around which the tie ends weave. This feature enhances the friction grip of the casing to help keep it from sliding down the tie. Alternatively, a hinged loop member is provided inside the casing. A problem with Tsang is that the wearer has to position the tie while the tie rests inside the rear casing portion. This would be awkward since the top portion would be opened out under the jaw of the wearer during this adjustment. Furthermore, the wearer would need one hand to hold each end of the tie and still another hand to hold the device, all simultaneously.
Fruns, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,356, issued on Oct. 31, 1950, discloses a knot simulating necktie clip in the form of a ring member shaped to provide a relatively narrow upper rim and a wider lower band with side flanges tapering toward the rim. The ring is bent upon itself intermediate the rim and the band to provide a relatively narrow passage between the side flanges. The side flanges are disposed to confine and shape a tie into a simulated knot, with the rim and band disposed to define the upper and lower marginal portions of the knot at the front of the tie. A problem with Fruns is that it is an awkward shape to mold and thus potentially costly to produce. Another problem is that the tie may slip out of the ring. Finally, Fruns does not form a convincing looking tie knot.
Dorkin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,471, issued on Oct. 5, 1948, discloses a cord device for aiding in tying neck ties, but is not a simulated neck tie.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a neck tie knot clasp in the form of a shell, shaped and colored to simulate a neck tie knot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a clasp which can be easily fastened around the tie, either over or in place of a conventional tie knot, with one hand on the clasp and the other on the tie.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a clasp which thereby makes the rear end segment of the tie unnecessary to securing the tie, and which can therefore secure a tie made of substantially less material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a clasp which has a lower orifice through which the tie fits, and the orifice is contoured to create visually appealing vertical bends in the tie.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a tie which is simple in design, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.